1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gift coupon to exchange for commodities such as beer directly in a store, and particularly to a gift coupon capable of being exchanged for commodities by utilization of a vending machine having a bill (paper money) sorter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, gift coupons for commodities such as beer are issued so that the person who carries a gift coupon with him can exchange it for the commodity indicated thereon. On each gift coupon are described the significance of an amount of money, the name of commodity, the number of exchangeable articles and the issuer.
Nowadays, vending machines are in wide use in various places, and so if there is a gift coupon which is employable in vending machines having a bill sorter, it will not only be very convenient to the users and handling stores but also greatly improve the usefulness and utility of gift coupon.